1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of connector, and especially to such a connector structure capable of fast and sure in fixing and positioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, such a connector is used to insertion connect connecting devices (for example, hard disks etc. are insertion-connecting devices). Such a connector is provided on an electronic device, and is provided therein with a group of pins to connect with electric lines, in order that insertion connecting of a connecting device can make the electronic device read the memory data stored in some portable connecting devices, thereby a connecting device with good connecting effect can substantially influence the effect of reading of the connecting device.
A conventional connecting device is composed of an insertion-connecting socket unit and a base, locking holes are provided on the insertion-connecting socket unit and the base, so that locking elements can be extended through the locking holes to lock the connecting device onto an electronic device, and the inner pin group of the connecting device and the electric lines of the electronic device can be connected mutually, hence when the connecting device performs the operations of insertion and extraction on a connector, the insertion-connecting socket unit and the base are subjected to loosening, and even to inefficient reading.
Accordingly, in view of the above stated long existing defects including inferior effect of positioning and being subjected to loosening to affect the effect of reading, the inventor of the present invention developed the improved structure of connector to get rid of the defects resided in the conventional connecting devices based on his professional experience of years in studying, designing and manufacturing same kind of products and after hard study as well as repeated experiments and tests.
Therefore, the improved structure of connector of the present invention at least comprises an insertion-connecting socket unit, a lower lid, a metallic housing for an insertion slot, a group of pins and a plurality of metallic covers; it is characterized by that: the insertion-connecting socket unit has on the two lateral sides thereof protruding engaging posts which have therebeneath recesses, the lower lid has at the two lateral sides thereof columns which are provided on their inner sides with engaging grooves in corresponding in position to the protruding engaging posts, the engaging grooves are provided with protruding engaging blocks in corresponding in position to the recesses, thereby, the insertion-connecting socket unit and the lower lid can get their effects of positioning and fixing by fixed engagement of the protruding engaging posts with the engaging grooves as well as the recesses with the protruding engaging blocks.
The object of the present invention is to get the effects of positioning and fixing of the insertion-connecting socket unit and the lower lid by fixed engagement of the protruding engaging posts with the engaging grooves as well as the recesses with the protruding engaging blocks provided on the two lateral sides respectively of the insertion-connecting socket unit and the lower lid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide on mutually corresponding positions of the insertion-connecting socket unit to the metallic housing for an insertion slot respectively with insertion dents and engaging strip portions, in order that the metallic housing can be fixed on the insertion-connecting socket unit by insertion connecting of the insertion dents with the engaging strip portions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide insertion dents and engaging strip portions respectively on positions for connection of the columns at the two lateral sides of the lower lid to the metallic covers, in order that the metallic covers can be fixed on the columns of the lower lid by insertion connecting of the insertion dents and the engaging strip portions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide round holes of which the centers are to be aligned mutually respectively on the columns at the two lateral sides of the lower lid and on the metallic housing for the insertion slot, in order that locking elements can extend through the mutually aligned round holes to lock them on an electric circuit board.
The present invention will be apparent in its contents and effects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.